Etre Père
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Etre père était la plus belle chose qui puisse exister et Asbel ne changerait ça pour rien au monde. [Post L&L]


_Bonjour ! Je sais que j'avais dis que je ne posterai pas avant l'annonce des résultats, voire la fin des rattrapages, mais j'avais cette idée en tête et il fallait que je l'écrive ! Même si ça m'a donné une autre idée, du coup..._

_**Titre :** Etre Père_

_**Rating :** K_

_**Disclaimer :** Tales of Graces, ses personnages, son univers et compagnie ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. _

**_Post L & L (comme je ne l'ai pas encore finis, il y a probablement des incohérences ?)_**

* * *

**ETRE PERE**

Etre père était une chose bien compliquée. Elever un enfant n'était pas une partie de plaisir, surtout quand ils se mettaient à pleurer, crier, râler, bouder et, cela, Aston Lhant le savait très bien car il avait deux enfants.

Bien sûr, être père était aussi le plus beau des cadeaux : voir ses enfants grandir, s'épanouir, connaître les différents sentiments du monde, était la plus belle chose qu'il soit. Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils partaient, prenaient leur propre chemin, un sentiment de nostalgie prenait place dans le cœur, vous donnant cette envie de retourner à l'époque où ils étaient petits et les voir se chamailler. Cela encore, Aston Lhant le savait aussi.

_« Aujourd'hui, Asbel a quinze ans et Hubert en a eu quatorze il y a peu de temps. J'aurais aimé pouvoir les voir grandir, mais Asbel a choisi son chemin, et Hubert…Hubert, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera. Si cela avait été possible, je ne l'aurais pas fait adopter : en tant que père, j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de laisser mes fils à des inconnus, mais il y avait des circonstances qui ne me laissaient pas le choix…_

_Asbel, Hubert, si jamais un jour vous lisez ce journal, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Lorsque l'on endosse le rôle de père, nous avons parfois de durs choix à faire. Un jour, vous deviendrez pères et, ce jour-là, vous comprendrez ce que cela implique. A ce moment-là, sachez que vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi, je veillerai toujours sur vous car vous êtes mes fils, la chair de ma chair, mes plus beaux cadeaux. »_

* * *

Asbel referma le journal de son père et le posa sur le bureau. Une larme coula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le gros bouquin avant que le seigneur de Lhant ne quitte la salle. Maintenant, il comprenait ce que ressentait son père puisqu'il en était lui-même devenu un. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ses vrais enfants, mais c'était tout comme.

Il sortit du manoir et rejoignit son groupe d'amis qui l'attendaient patiemment dans le jardin pour aller pique-niquer. C'était un jour radieux et ils avaient décidé d'en profiter pour tous se retrouver et se donner les dernières nouvelles. Et puis, cela faisait bien deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient tous, ils se devaient de fêter ça.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, il eut droit au sourire amoureux de sa femme, aux sourires chaleureux de Sophie et Richard, ainsi qu'aux sourires amusés de Pascal, Hubert et Malik. Pascal et Hubert étaient ensemble depuis à peine quelques mois et, pourtant, en public, ils n'en donnaient pas l'impression. Peut-être était-ce fait exprès ? Après tout, M. Oswell semblait avoir très mal prit cette nouvelle rébellion de son fils adoptif.

« Asbel, tu es en retard, déclara Hubert en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Désolé, je lisais quelque chose que papa avait écrit. » Répondit l'aîné des deux frères en se massant la nuque.

Hubert ne répondit rien, probablement avait-il encore quelques rancunes au sujet de leur père, mais Asbel était sûr qu'il lui pardonnerait un jour ou l'autre : on ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment en colère contre ses propres parents, pour preuve, son cadet essayait tant bien que mal de renouer ses liens avec leur mère.

Après ce très court dialogue, le groupe de sept personnes quitta Lhant pour rejoindre la vallée où ils avaient trouvé Sophie. Une fois là-bas, ils installèrent la nappe, posèrent les paniers dessus et, enfin, ils s'assirent en cercle. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, riant, se moquant des uns des autres, se taquinant comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire durant leur périple.

Bien vite, la conversation dériva sur l'enfance de chacun, racontant les anecdotes les plus drôles, faisant rire aux éclats une Sophie qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer les scènes et qui, elle aussi, aurait aimé avoir quelque chose à raconter.

« Je vous vois bien en parents sadiques en train de raconter les bêtises de vos enfants, plus tard, déclara soudainement Malik.

-Je vous vois bien en père autoritaire et aimant, répondit Pascal, avant d'ajouter : Quoiqu'en fait, évitez, si c'est un fils, il risque d'être pervers. »

Le capitaine grimaça, faisant rire le groupe.

« Etre père…Je me demande ce que ça fait ? Demanda Malik, la main massant sa barbe, l'air pensif.

-Eh bien…Maintenant que j'ai deux enfants, je peux dire que c'est le plus beau cadeau de la vie, répondit Asbel le plus naturellement du monde. Même s'il y a des hauts et des bas, même si tes enfants finissent par te détester, tu seras toujours leur père, quoiqu'il arrive. Je l'ai compris en lisant le journal de mon père, tout à l'heure. »

Il y eut un blanc dans le groupe. Ils avaient tous des regards choqués, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'insensé. Perplexe, Asbel fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Tu…Tu…Tu…, balbutia Cheria, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je savais que Sophie était ta fille mais…, continua Richard, l'air sérieux, les yeux fixés sur lui.

-Tu…Tu m'as trompée !? Qui est le second enfant !? Qui est sa mère !?

-Hein ? »

Comprenant ce qu'il se passait et la mortification générale, le seigneur de Lhant éclata de rire, surprenant les autres membres du groupe. Lorsqu'il se calma, il put entendre la voix de Sophie l'interroger :

« Qui est mon frère ou ma sœur ? »

Lorsqu'il fut totalement calmé, Asbel répondit tout simplement :

« Lambda, bien sûr !

-Lamb…Da…?

-Oui. Je prends mon rôle très au sérieux et, puis, surtout… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tout devint gris, terne, autour de lui et il se retrouva bientôt dans le plus profond de sa conscience, face à une lumière qui, au fil du temps, devenait de plus en plus éclatante.

_« Je refuse ! Tu n'es pas mon père. »_

Asbel leva les yeux au ciel, se doutant de la réaction de Lambda depuis le début. Il avait appris à le connaître, à savoir les réactions qu'il aurait pour de telles paroles. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Si tu ne veux pas me considérer comme ton père, ne le fais pas, mais pour moi, tu es mon fils.

-_C'est idiot…_

-Tu m'as demandé de te montrer toutes les beautés de ce monde. La famille est la plus belle chose qui soit.

_-…_

-Je sais que ce que tu as vécu n'a pas été facile, que tu as été trahi, que ton père a été tué sous tes yeux. Mais laisse-toi une chance d'avoir une autre famille, Lambda.

_-Même si je t'en laissais une, je doute que les autres m'acceptent. _

-Depuis quand te bases-tu sur l'avis des autres, Lambda ? Se moqua Asbel, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-Moques-toi autant que tu veux. Ça ne me fait rien. »_

Mais Asbel pouvait sentir une once de vexation qui agrandit son sourire. Quoiqu'en dise Lambda, il était très certainement content d'avoir une famille.

_« Même si j'accepte, je ne t'appellerai pas « papa »._

-Je ne te demande pas de m'appeler ainsi. Sophie ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

_-Protos Heis…_

-Sophie ! Corrigea Asbel. C'est ta sœur.

_-Ma sœur…Hmphf. »_

Suite à cela, le temps reprit son court normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais Asbel avait pu sentir une chaleur venant de Lambda. Une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais sentie venant de lui, auparavant.

Devant lui, ses compagnons étaient choqués, sauf Sophie dont la tête était penchée et dont une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

« Ça veut dire que Lambda est mon grand frère ? »

Asbel acquiesça, content de voir que Sophie prenait assez bien la nouvelle. Puis, soudainement, elle continua :

« Comme Cheria et toi êtes mariés, elle est notre mère ?

-Oui, si elle le veut.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Bon, je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à mon rôle de mère, au début, mais ça va aller !

-Et Richard, Hubert, Pascal et le Capitaine, ce sont nos oncles et tantes ? »

Elle tourna son regard vers ses camarades qui hochèrent tous vivement de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina pour de bon et elle dit à haute voix, heureuse :

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir une famille ! »

Asbel regardait la scène avec affection, se disant que, vraiment, être père, c'était le plus beau cadeau qui puisse exister. Bien sûr, il y aurait des hauts et des bas, comme la naissance de nouveaux enfants ou des disputes, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne serait déçu d'être père.

Pour lui, c'était la plus belle chose au monde.


End file.
